1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speed transferring system and, more particularly, to an improved speed transferring system for a lathe with stopping a driving engine of the lathe.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Lathes include two main types, one of which includes a conventional driving motor driving a shaft which has a chuck disposed to the shaft, and the other of which includes a servo motor to drive the shaft. When changing speed levels of the lathe, the driving motor of the former type has to be stop so as to completely stop the shaft and then ped control rods are shifted to change gears arrangements in a gear box connected to the driving motor such that when restarting the driving motor, the shaft will rotate at a desired speed. The servo motor of the latter type does not need to be stopped when changing the speed levels. However, an output of the servo motor is transmitted by belts so that it cannot produce a large torque. In addition, the servo motor is very expensive. Therefore, changing the speed levels of the former type of the lathe takes a lot of time and the latter type of the lathe costs too much and produces only a small torque.
The present invention intends to provide an improved speed transferring system for a lathe to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.